


Complimentary Colors

by AngelwingsandDemonthings



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series)
Genre: Emile does not, Emile is adorable, FWP, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I tried to write angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mild angst I guess, Probably at least a little OoC, Remy agrees, Remy wears a lot of black, Tagging is confusing, Tags? Oh ok tags, blink and you miss it angst, but it came out as this, cause i can, how do you tag, rainbow scarves for my gay boys, um ok, you're welcome i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelwingsandDemonthings/pseuds/AngelwingsandDemonthings
Summary: I guess opposites attract





	Complimentary Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first ao3 fic! I hope y'all enjoy. I definitely enjoyed writing it. Special thanks to amethystfairy for being my amazing beta! (You should go check her out she's amazing)

In Remy's opinion, October is by far the best month. The permanent crisp chill in the air, the beautiful leaves in shades of red and orange. And oh! The pumpkin-spice lattes! What more could you want?

"Rem! Remy! Are you ready?!"

Remy sighs, a fond smile automatically spreading across his face as Emile's muffled-yet-exited voice rings through the kitchen.

This was yet another thing that made October so amazing. He might even describe it as the best thing if he was, y'know, a sap or whatever.

"Yeah Em." He answers, jumping up and throwing his favorite leather jacket over his arm. Crossing over to the closet, he digs around for his gloves. Normally he hates them but when it's this cold-

A small voice sounds behind him, "Hey Rem?"

Turning, Remy has to bite his lip to keep an amused grin from working its way across his face. 

"Y-you need some help there Em?" He coughs.

Emile ducks his head as he blushes. Well, Remy assumes he's blushing, but so much of his face is drowned in a much-too-big rainbow scarf he really couldn't be sure.

"Yeahhh." He says timidly. "I think I made it too big."

Smothering another smile. Remy unwinds the impossibly tangled scarf until Emile's whole adorable face is visible again. 

"You made this?" He asks softly.

Emile looks up, his clear brown eyes making Remy's chest go all mushy. 

"Yeah!" He says happily, picking up the end of the scarf to show him. "I got every color of the rainbow in here! Even indigo! A lot of people overlook it but I think it's just one of the prettiest colors ever-" he cuts off with a squeak as Remy cups the sides of his face and presses a quick peck to the tip of his nose.

"I got your coat for you" he says brightly. Stepping away, he smugly pretends that he doesn't see the adorable way Emile's blushed again.  
He tosses Emile's soft pink coat at him, and fishes the car keys out of the bowl on the counter.

"Ready to go?" He asks. Emile nods, his eyes shining with excitement behind his glasses.

"How do I look?" He asks, spinning to show every side. His enormous rainbow scarf has been rearranged so it drapes over his shoulders as well as his neck. His pink coat has a slight sheen to it, and just looks so adorably right paired with the scarf.  
To top it all off, he's wearing his favorite pair of cherry-red jeans, and his trademark pink converse.

Honestly? He looks like a walking gay fashion accident and Remy happens to absolutely ADORE it.

There's something just so undeniably Emile about the look, that Remy can't help but get that melty feeling in his chest looking at him. 

He realizes he's been staring, and quickly clears his throat. "I love it babe" he answers honestly, as he pulls his sunglasses from his hair and puts them on. Suddenly, he laughs, shaking his head.

"What?" Emile asks curiously, his brow furrowing.

Remy takes him by the shoulders and spins him around, until they're both facing a long mirror on the wall. 

"It's just- we're so...opposite right now"

The reflection in the mirror does little to refute Remy's observation. They are, indeed, very different.

Where Emile is all bright colors and eye-stinging combinations, Remy is just- black. He didn't realize he even had so much black on. Black tshirt, black jeans, black jacket, black shoes and black glasses.

It's funny contrast, yet something about it makes Remy strangely sad. 

"Yeah." He says again. "Really different"

Emeile's gaze cuts sideways to look at him concernedly.

"Rem?" He asks softly, laying a gentle hand on his arm.

Remy shakes his head sharply, trying to throw off the lingering tendrils of sadness.

"I'm good" he says automatically, tucking his glasses back into his hair. "Come on, let's go" Remy turns and starts to take a step toward the door, when a tug on his arm stops him in his tracks. Turning, he faces Emile. "Yeah?"

Emile smiles mysteriously. "Wait here!" He says eagerly. He releases Remy's arm and takes off down the hall, Remy hears the door to their bedroom slamming shut.

Bewildered, he turns and closes the closet door, making sure every coat and jacket is still on its hanger (Emile has a tendency to knock the clothes down when he's excited)

Emile's returning footsteps sound behind him and he turns to ask what he was doing- only to get a bundle of fluffy rainbow scarf directly in the face. 

Remy stumbles back, catching the scarf before it can tumble to the floor "Wha- what's this?"

Emile smiles shyly. "When I knitted my scarf, I made one for you too"

Remy pauses, clutching the scarf to his chest. "You- you made this for me?" He asks, his voice uncharacteristically vulnerable.

Emile scuffs his shoe against the floor, "Yeah. I just wasn't sure whether you'd want to wear it or not cause you usually don't wear things with so much-"

He cuts off with a cute little gasp as Remy surges forward and crushes him in a hug, resting his head on top of Emile's, his boyfriend's face nestled into the hollow of his shoulder.

Emile melts, wrapping both arms around Remy's waist and squeezing him tightly. In response, Remy shifts, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to the top of Emile's hair.

Finally, they pull back, Remy smiling widely.

"Well?" He says happily

"Well...what?" Emile answers confusedly.

"You gonna help me put this on or what?" Remy holds up the knitted rainbow scarf, grinning.

Emile takes the scarf from Remy's hands. Smiling he rocks up on his tip toes and snakes an arm around the back of Remy's shoulders, pulling him down, so they're eye to eye.

Remy can feel puffs of warm breath on his nose as Emile carefully wraps the oversized scarf around his neck, his arm still slung over Remy's shoulder. Remy smiles as Emile finishes wrapping the scarf, tucking the ends into his jacket.

Emile steps back, curling an arm around Remy's waist and turning him back toward the mirror. "Well Rem? What do you think?"

Remy appraises their reflection, ridiculously happy with what he sees.

Yes they are still very different, Em looking like a traffic accident, and Remy looking like a starless night.

But spilling over his shoulders, is a soft and bright scarf, perfectly matching Emile's. Each color is vibrant and beautiful and is almost made more distinct next to Remy's black jacket.

Emile has a point, it usually isn't something Remy would wear. 

He absolutely loves it. It's gorgeous, colorful, wild, soft, and warm. Full of character and happiness. 

Remy smiles, tightening his arm around Emile's shoulders. It reminds him of something else he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. :)  
Btw thanks if you decide to leave a comment! Cause comments feed my Remy-deprived SOUL.


End file.
